El Trato
by Mineth
Summary: Draco y hermione sallaron un trato antes de comenzar su relación, ahora con los periodistas detrás Draco piensa que se ha roto y sólo el sabe si está dispuesto a seguir luchando, sin él. Oneshot


Demasiado tiempo sin escribir se nota, les dejo un Oneshot q se me ocurrió viendo una cosa en la tele. Ayer lo subi aprisa y no me dio tiempo de decir las cosas normales, nada me pertenece sólo la trama, ya me gustaría a mi que los personajes sean mias y tener en mi cuenta muchos ceros. Bueno aki tienen una pedrada de las mías. Un besito!!

* * *

**Cap 1 : El trato**

Todos se encontraban en la Madriguera, algunos tenían una copa en la mano, otros algún habano, pero todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos como esperando a algo o a alguien. Unas llaves sonaron detrás de la puerta principal, ésta se abrió despacio, los habitantes que se encontraban dentro del salón se tensaron. Harry apareció con Hermione de la mano; ninguno de los dos tenía buena pinta, estaban magullados y con los pelos alborotados.

- ¿Qué les ha pasado?- preguntó Ginny poniéndose de pie para servirles algo de beber

- No sé como ha trascendido la noticia, pero todos los periodista del país nos han estado persiguiendo.- dijo Harry mirando con compasión a Hermione.

- Cuando dices todos… ¿te refieres a todos?- preguntó Draco.

- Tanto muggles como magos, Skeeter es la peor, sólo hace preguntas escabrosas, me han visto con Hermione y no les ha dado tiempo a sacar conclusiones, sólo han pensado lo primero que le ha pasado por la cabeza.

Él, Harry Potter, desde que cumplió los 11 años se vio inmerso en la fama, pero nunca, nunca, había visto su vida peligrar como hoy, por una fama que no era ni la de él. Hermione aún seguía con la mirada agacha mirándose los zapatos, no quería que nadie le viera los ojos hinchados. En la huida de los periodistas se había torcido un tobillo, que ahora empezaba a palpitar. Harry sabía que la relación que su mejor amiga mantenía con Draco Malfoy no podía desembocar en nada bueno, llevaban un año a escondidas del mundo, pero el Sol no se puede tapar con un dedo y la noticia había saltado a todos los medios de comunicación: _Hermione, la amiga de Potter sale con el hijo de Lucius, Draco Malfoy_. La vida de los dos había estado condicionada por vivir entre las sombras de dos personas poderosas a diferentes niveles, y ahora ellas habían salido a la luz.

- Nos tenemos que ir de aquí, no les podemos exponer a que derriben la casa.

- ¿Y a donde nos vamos?- Hermione por fin había abierto la boca y miraba directamente a los ojos de su…de Draco. Estaban vacíos, apagados y toda ella parecía haber envejecido.

- A mi casa del centro. Vamos, tengo el coche esperando por la puerta trasera.- dijo cerrando el móvil. Un motor de coche se escuchó por la puerta de la cocina.

Draco cogió a Hermione de la mano y tiró de ella a la cocina.

- ¡Espera, no pueden ir así!- gritó Ron- Un momento…

Le puso a Hermione la gorra que llevaba puesta hasta ese momento y a Ginny le quitó las gafas de sol que le sujetaba los pelos. Draco se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso por los hombros.

- A ver si así al menos pareces otra persona. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Se subieron al coche al tiempo que los periodistas aparecían con los flashes y los micrófonos. Y aporreaban el coche, pero los cristales tintados les impedían ver lo que pasaba dentro.

- ¿Cómo fue?- le preguntó Draco a Hermione.

- No lo sé.- sus ojos se empezaban a segregar lágrimas, pero las gafas de sol aun le daban unos segundos de intimidad a ojos de Draco.

La mano de Hermione viajó al muslo de Draco, éste miró su recorrido de soslayo. Pero notó el primer apretó de ella cuando le retiró la mano.

- Sabes que puedo perder todo si mis padres se enteran, y con tantos periodistas creo ya lo saben hasta en Tunte.

- ¡Me hechas la culpa a mi!

- Y a quien sino… toda tu gente lo sabe¡y se han podido ir de la lengua!

- ¡¡Draco, sólo era de esperar que se supieran!! Lo peor es que has dejado que se enteren por los medios de comunicación¡¡No has tenido huevos de contárselos tu mismo!!

- ¡¡No me vengas a dar lecciones tú ahora¡¡Sabes nuestro trato y no lo has cumplido!!

- ¿El trato? Que cínico eres Draco. ¿Es que tú no sientes nada?

Draco la miró furioso y al no poder mantener el contacto visual con Hermione porque aún seguía teniendo las gafas, giró su cara al cristal viendo la ciudad de Londres caminar a la velocidad del coche. Algunos motoristas pasaron zumbando alrededor del coche con cámaras fotográficas en la mano. A la mierda la vida maravillosa que había llevado hasta ahora, hasta estas alturas sus padres ya habrían ido al notario para desheredarlo. Miró disimuladamente a esa persona que se había colado en su corazón poco a poco y por primera vez se fijó en su indumentaria… ¿Qué le había pasado? Unas bonitas sandalias de un tacón altísimo enfundaban sus pies, de ahí hasta mitad de muslo piel desnuda, unos minishots y un corsé era toda su vestimenta. La camisa de Harry como sobrecamisa y su chaqueta, las gafas y la gorra la hacían parecer una estrella de Hollywood en plena huída de los paparazzi. Volvió a la realidad cuando el coche frenó bruscamente, ellos también huían y no sólo de unos paparazzi.

La entrada trasera del edificio estaba llena de gente, fotógrafos, cámaras y editores. Hermione fue a salir del coche pero Draco volvió a cerrar la puerta y miró al chofer.

- Si ésta está así imagínese la puerta delantera.

- Huye tu Draco, yo voy a enfrentarlos.- y abrió la puerta.

Seguridad estaba cubriendo al coche, Hermione salió del coche y se olvidó de su tobillo y caminó hacia delante y con la cabeza levantada.

- ¡¡PERRA!!

- ¡¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO BRUJA!!

- ¡¡NO TE LO MERECES SANGRE SUCIA!!

Una cantidad de improperios salía de la boca de las muchachas que estaban ahí para admirar a Draco que ya había salido del coche y se había quedado sorprendido de la cantidad de gente congregada en el edificio.

- Señor malfoy entre por la puerta del servicio.- le sugirió uno de seguridad.

Un grito se hizo eco en los oídos de los presentes, sus ojos buscaron a la propietaria del chillido, Hermione se agarraba la cabeza mientras que una chica le tiraba con fuerza por un mechón de pelo. Draco corrió y empujó a la chica, que soltó el pelo de Hermione no sin antes quedarse con un mechón de pelos castaños en la mano.

Entraron por la puerta de servicio, medio cegados de los flashes. Hermione trastabilló y se chocó con la pared, unos segundos mas tarde estaba empujando a Draco.

- ¡¡¡¡ESTO ES POR TU MALDITA CULPA!!!!

- ¡¡NO ME EMPUJES, QUE AL MENOS YO NO ME IDO DE LA LENGUA, NI TENGO CULPA QUE NOS HAYAN EMBESTIDO ASI LOS PERIODISTA!!

- ¡¡Lo tenías que haber arreglado desde hace tiempo, gallina cobarde!!

- ¡¡¡Deja de empujarme joder!!!

Unas cajas salieron volando a una patada de Draco, llegaron al ático de Draco gritando y empujándose. Tal era la desesperación que Draco tiró un jarrón contra una pared y Hermione al ver tanta exhibición de testosterona avanzó hasta la habitación y cerró dando un portazo, al que fue seguido de otro golpe ya que Draco había tirado una mesa al suelo dando una patada.

En la habitación Hermione abrió una botella de whisky de fuego y se sirvió un trago al que le dio vacio enseguida. Mirando la botella pensativa la estrelló contra la puerta, fue el último golpe que se escuchó en el piso de los señores Malfoy. Hermione se sentó en la cama, se tocó la cabeza donde aquella perra le había arrancado el mechón de pelo, se miró la mano… perfecto, tenía sangre. Entró en el baño y llenó la bañera.

- Antes de que te metas en el baño creo que tenemos que hablar- dijo Draco apoyado en el quicio de la puerta

Hermione se viró hacia él.

- En cuanto me duche, recojo mis cosas y me marcho, el trato no se cumplió.

- El trato…- dudó- ¿Es que acaso tú no sientes nada?

- Draco, yo si…- dejó el grifo y fue hacia él.- eres tú el que no quieres que tu familia se entere por el que dirán.

- Hermione yo…

- ¿Tu qué Draco? Sigues siendo el mismo cobarde que en el colegio, te salvé el culo entonces y lo sigo haciendo ahora.

- Tienes sangre en la mano¿te dio algún cristal?

- No, alguien me tiró del pelo al entrar.

- Déjame ver.- Draco la puso de espaldas a él y le miró el pelo.

- Draco…

- Tienes sangre seca, no lo puedo ver bien…

- Draco…

- Mejor que te metas en el agua, ya hablamos lo de marcharte más tarde.

- Draco…

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy embarazada…

Draco le dio la vuelta, a la mierda el trato de no enamorarse, de no hacerlo público, de no… hacía tiempo que él lo había incumplido y Hermione jamás lo cumplió. No viviría como los Weasly pero si tenía que vivir en la miseria por estar con ella, porque sus padres no le dejarían nada, bienvenido sea.

- ¿Draco sigues ahí?

- Sí, Hermione, y contigo… me has hecho muy feliz todo este tiempo.

Le acarició la cara y mirándola a los ojos pudo comprobar que el trato en verdad, nunca había existido y para finalizarlo, nada mejor que un buen beso. La acercó a él y abrazándola por la cintura la besó, con el corazón lleno de felicidad y el alma en paz.

* * *

Está igual que ayer, sólo corregí una cuantas cosas, que me tenía que ir a trabajar y no me dio tiempo de nada. Por cierto, Tunte existe, está en Gran Canaria, un pueblo del interior, con el incendio se chamuscó un pokito y esta es mi forma de rendirle homenaje tambien a Fataga y Tejeda

Besitos Mineth


End file.
